Justice Must Be Served
by Mortuis1
Summary: Harry has to make things right after Snape punishes Draco for something he didn't do. Pavel uses his "ultimate punishment" on Harry to change his heart when he commits a disgraceful act. Together, Harry and Draco learn something about payback, punishment, and courage. CP warning, old school style. Snape learns something new about parenting and patient inquiry.
1. Justice Must Be Served

**Justice Must Be Served**

 _"John! JOHN! Are you there?" Harry mind-spoke._

 _"Yes! Yes, I'm here, what's wrong Little Brother? Are you hurt?" John was ready to Blink to him, even though he was in a class at the time._

 _"No, nothing like that. But I have a problem. In fact I think I'm in terrible trouble! Can you heal somebody up from a caning?" Harry's tone sounded panicked._

 _"A caning? Wait a minute..." John said, as he assigned an exercise to his class, and excused himself for a moment to focus on the conversation. "Harry, have you been caned? Are you injured? I can be right there!"_

 _"No, John. At least I'm not hurt yet! I'm not injured. I haven't been caned. But I've done something really awful, and I don't know for sure what to do about it. But I've GOT to fix it. I've just GOT to," Harry emoted, clearly on the verge of tears._

 _"OK, Little Brother, calm down. Tell me what's wrong," John said, trying to settle Harry down and figure out what was going on._

 _Harry clearly did start to cry, as he responded, "John. I don't want to tell you. I don't want to tell anybody. You're gonna be so mad! Papa's gonna be so mad! And you'll be ashamed of me. Merlin knows, I'm ashamed of myself. You'll both want to lock me in a closet for a year! If I tell you what I did, you won't even want to KNOW me anymore."_

 _Realizing that a sympathetic tone would not help Harry right now, John took on a far more authoritative attitude. "Harry? You are family, pure and simple, end of story. There is no option for 'not wanting to know you', either for Papa or for me. I understand you've done something wrong, perhaps even shameful. Be that as it may, we can be ashamed of an action or a decision, without being ashamed of a person. Papa and I are not, and will never be, ashamed of or disappointed in you as a person. You'll just have to believe that._

 _"Now, what have you done, that we need to fix... together?" John asked, in his no-nonsense big brother voice._

 _"The other day, Draco was giving me grief again, as he almost always does, piling on snide comments when Professor Snape gives me a hard time over my potion in class."_

 _"Yes, and..." John waited._

 _"Well, I decided to get him back, and I knew Severus was working on next week's exam and the answer key for it. I'd spotted the paperwork the other day when we finished our morning detentions. He has a special border on the Answer Key sheets. Well I got to the classroom early today, hoping to nick the Answer Key, and I succeeded. I Accio'd it, and it came right to me, while Professor Snape was in his lab preparing some of the ingredients for today's lesson. Then as students came in, after Draco took his stuff out of his satchel for class, I was able to jostle him a bit, and sneak the Answer Key parchment into his satchel."_

 _John, still watching his charges practice ball handling on broomstick near the Quidditch Pitch, closed his eyes sadly for a moment, as he began to suspect where this was going. "I see," he responded. "And then what happened?"_

 _"Well, when we were getting ready to leave class, Professor Snape was gathering up the papers on his desk, and noticed the sheet was missing. He had us all stop, and turn out our pockets and bags, and there it was... among Draco's belongings. I felt great! Right then... Snape told Malfoy to remain behind, and we went on to our next class. I didn't think much more of it. I thought Draco would get a detention or two, and wind up doing lines and cleaning cauldrons."_

 _"Right... but?"_

 _"But... well, Draco didn't come to our next class for about 20 more minutes, with a note. He was limping, and you could see that he'd cleaned up after crying. It took him forever to sit down. John, I have no doubt at all, he'd been caned... hard."_

 _John just took a very deep breath of sympathy with his little brother. "That's a tough situation, Little Bro. I'm so sorry!"_

 _"You've got to fix it, John. Please heal Draco. He didn't do anything! He's innocent and shouldn't have been punished! Please don't tell Papa. He'd hate me for this!"_

 _"A few things, here, Harry. Easiest first. Papa wouldn't hate you for this... he can't... he wouldn't... he won't. I will not tell on you to Papa. This is not a matter that bears on your safety, so I keep your confidences. BUT, here's the problem. I MAY not heal Draco, unless you confess your actions. Professor Snape has administered a school punishment. No one is permitted to heal that with magic unless allowed by Professor Snape. I am faculty, Harry... I cannot interfere in their relationship without justification. Official justification. So 'can I heal Draco'? Yes. 'may I heal Draco'? No._

 _"So, this leaves you, and you alone, with a terrible decision. Either let Draco suffer his fate for the next three or so days, the both of you knowing he is innocent. OR... you need to step forward and admit to your actions. I will not expose you."_

 _"John! I can't do that! I just CAN'T!" Harry whined._

 _"OK, then. There's your decision. I need to get back to teaching my class," and John waited a moment for Harry to mull this over._

 _"John?"_

 _"Yes..."_

 _"Can you get free to go see Professor Snape with me? So you can heal Draco? Luncheon is next period. I can try to catch Professor Snape when this class is over. Draco's already sitting, and it will just be a few more minutes," Harry managed to sigh, even through mind-speak._

 _"Yes, Harry. I will meet you at Professor Snape's classroom. But, Harry?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"If you're determined to do this, you really need to tell Papa before he hears it otherwise. You know Severus will speak to him about it. And you don't want him 'surprised' by the news."_

 _"I know. I'm going to tell him now... or, if he'll join me, on the way to the Potions classroom."_

 _"OK, Little Brother... and, Hey, Bro?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I love you. I'm very proud of you, and we'll get through this, I promise!" John managed to mind-hug him some way he could never understand._

Try as he might, Harry just could not muster up the nerve to mind-speak the situation to Professor Konstantyn. Realizing he was paying no attention whatever to class and lecture, he heaved a deep sigh, and decided to just do this in person if he could. He quickly scribbled a parchment asking if he could be excused to go see Professor Konstantyn, raised his hand, and handed it to Professor Flitwick.

Noticing Harry's distractedness and clear upset, the kindly professor with reputedly goblin ancestry just patted Harry's hand saying, "Go ahead. Turn in the assignment next Tuesday." Flitwick initialed Harry's parchment note, making it a hall pass in case anyone questioned why he wasn't in class, and dismissed him.

"Thank you, sir." Harry answered, putting his materials into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "See you later," he whispered as he passed Ron and Hermione, leaving them utterly confused in his wake. He nearly ran to Pavel's classroom as he mounted the last stairs to the door. On arrival, he stood silent and still a moment, to quiet his breathing and slow his pulse rate, before mind-speaking to Pavel.

 _"Papa, if you can get free for a moment, I'm outside your classroom door, and I really need to see you..."_

Pavel was lecturing at the moment, and paused a moment to respond, _"Harry? Are you hurt?" though he sensed immediately that Harry was not, as Harry confirmed. "Then, is this truly something that cannot wait until the end of class?"_

 _Harry's tone was miserable as he said, "It CAN, sir. But I don't think you'd want it to. I'm in dreadful trouble, and you're probably going to hate me, but I have to make this right as quickly as possible."_

 _"Very well, Harry," he answered. "I'll be right out, and son?"_

 _"Yes, sir?"_

 _"I don't care how much trouble you are in, or even GET into... I do not, and will never, hate you!"_

 _"Yes, sir."_

Pavel, checking the time, saw that it was close to dismissal anyway, so assigned essay questions in fire letters to be copied down and done as homework. When the assignment was copied, they would be dismissed. And he walked out of the classroom, met Harry, and took them into the little private "Detention Classroom" next door. The old man could see the misery on the boy's face, and feel the guilt and shame washing off him in overpowering waves. He knew whatever it was Harry had done was terrible, at least in Harry's own eyes, and he resolved himself not to show anger.

"All right, son. Out with it. What has happened, and why is time so pressing?" he asked as he drew a leg up to half sit on one of the student desks, and folded his arms. He tried to look relaxed and calm, to help the boy speak.

Harry couldn't even look at him, but just looked down as he said, "Papa, I framed Draco for taking Professor Snape's exam answer key. I took it, and hid it in Draco's bag so he'd get in trouble for it, and he did. But I think Professor Snape caned him for it, and I can't live with myself. Draco is limping, red eyed, and found it really hard to sit down in our next class 20 minutes after I left them. I don't know what to do, but John has said he can't heal Draco unless I clear him with Professor Snape. I intend to do that, but I couldn't do that without telling you, first. So I'm about to meet John at Professor Snape's classroom door and confess, but I wanted you to know. I'm so ashamed, sir, that I'll understand if you want to just ground me to the dorm and not see me or have me set foot in your house for however long. I'm so sorry."

Silence fell, and reigned for at least a full minute as Pavel closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He was NOT going to respond in rage. Harry had just shown more courage than it took to face the Basilisk, and he was very vulnerable right now. Was Pavel angry? Oh, yes indeed. But even that didn't mask the pride he felt, that this boy was willing to correct his wrong and take responsibility for it.

"Very well, then. One moment," Pavel said, as he blinked to his desk to get his materials and put on his cloak, then blinked back to Harry. "Can you Blink reliably to the hallway outside the Potions classroom, Harry?"

"Yes, sir. I think so."

"Good, then try, and I'll wait here a moment to be sure you get there properly." Pavel wanted to see if Harry had enough command to blink accurately, even though at the moment he was deeply emotional and upset. That is much closer to the condition he would be in if he actually had to escape from danger, than his exercises have been thus far. Harry succeeded easily, which gave Pavel a bright moment of joy in the midst of this. Pavel followed him.

John was already standing there when they arrived. Pavel motioned them all to the side, to stand in an armor alcove, cast Disillusionment on the three of them, and waited while the class passed by on dismissal. Snape classes tend to vacate quickly, so there was little delay between the door opening, and the classroom emptying.

As the last of the students turned their way up the stairs from the Dungeon, Pavel tapped Harry lightly on the shoulder, saying, "We will follow you. Go say what must be said," in a very calm, noncommittal tone.

Harry took a few steps forward, then turned and squeaked, "Can't YOU tell him, sir? It would be so much quicker coming from you."

"No, Harry. This is your disclosure to make. Just use the same words you told me, and that should be both clear and efficient," Pavel advised, as John smiled and nodded his encouragement.

"Professor Snape, sir..." Harry called, as Severus had gathered his papers and was heading into his lab.

"Harry? What are you do-" Snape stopped as he noticed Pavel and John behind Harry, raising his eyebrows a bit. "What are you ALL doing here? Is everything all right? Is Draco all right?" as a look of concern came over his features.

It was more than Harry could bear, as Snape feared for Draco's safety. "Yes, sir... Draco's fine. Or rather, well, he isn't fine. And it's my fault." Harry paused to take a deep breath before plunging forth, "I think John may need to heal Draco. Um... was he punished, sir?"

Snape was a bit affronted, replying harshly, "Mr. Potter, I do not discuss student punishments with other students. That is simply not your business. I would think you know better..." as Snape's brows knitted in puzzlement at the presence of Pavel and John.

Harry could barely get the words out, but finally managed, "Draco is innocent, sir. I took the Answer Key, and put it in Draco's satchel. He knew nothing about it."

You could hear a pin drop in the classroom, as no one spoke, no one moved, it seemed as if no one even breathed for a good minute.

"You WHAT?" Snape finally said. "Why in the world would you do such a thing?"

"I wanted him to get in trouble, like he spent last year and much of this year trying to get me in trouble! He's always sneaking around, following us, and tattling whenever he can. I just wanted..."

"To get even," Snape finished for him. "Harry? I'm shocked, and very disappointed. Yes, I did punish Draco. First, for taking the Key, and for cheating, and then for lying to me about it. He denied everything, and I did not believe him. Harry, you've done great harm to my relationship with Draco this morning. I have to fix this, make things right."

"We'd like to help with that, Severus," Pavel interjected, cutting across Snape's now guilty feelings. "You can mind-speak with Draco using _legilimens_ , can't you?"

"Not usually, but in an emergency I suspect I could."

"Well, let me boost your skills here a moment, and summon Draco, if you don't mind. John wants to heal him, and that could not be done without your permission, and then I think he deserves to hear from Harry himself right now. Agreed?"

"Indeed, thank you, Pavel," as Snape closed his eyes, and asked Draco to join them in his classroom. When finished, Snape said, "He wasn't very pleased to be hearing from me. But I told him it would be worth his trip, that he was to come. He'll be right here."

In a very few moments, Draco could be heard hobbling down the Dungeon stairs. He walked in confused at seeing the gathered group, and looked up at Professor Snape.

"Draco, I am very sorry I did not believe you this morning when you said you had nothing to do with the Answer Key. Master Constantine is going to heal that..." Snape began...

"And I will contribute to that healing as well, if you permit, sir..." Pavel added.

"and then you will receive an explanation and apology for what actually happened." Snape finished, narrowing his eyes at Harry, who had the good grace to blush and look down.

John stepped to Draco, with a smile saying, "Permission to touch, young sir?" Draco nodded, as John placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. Pavel put his hand lightly atop Draco's head, as all three hands began to glow while the practitioners closed their eyes. The golden glow washed down his torso from Draco's head clear down to his kneecaps, as the tension of his discomfort disappeared from his face and a smile of relief overtook him.

"Wow, thank you so much!" Draco said with heartfelt enthusiasm when released. "Now what's going on?"

Pavel and Snape turned to Harry, as Pavel began to remove his cloak, and outer robes. Harry's eyes grew wide round, as he almost cried to see Pavel disrobe. He thought he knew only too well what that meant.

"Malfoy? I..." and Harry was interrupted by Pavel's clearing his throat, "Excuse me. MISTER Malfoy... I played a horrible trick on you this morning, thinking I'd just get you in a little trouble, like detention, or lines, or washing cauldrons. I took the Key, and snuck it into your bag. I had no idea that you might be caned for it, and when I saw you come into class this period, I couldn't let that go on. I know I'm in a world of trouble right now, but I am so sorry for what I did. I wouldn't have let that happen for anything, and I hope you can forgive me. If not now, maybe later. I'm really sorry."

Draco didn't seem in a very "forgiving" mood, notwithstanding his healing. "So what's supposed to happen to you now? I get a beating, but Golden Boy Potter just gets yelled at, or some detentions, or some pots to scrub out?" he sneered, a bit bitterly.

Snape and Pavel held a mental conversation for a moment, came to agreement, and Severus began.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, the reason Professor Konstantyn is here is that he has become Mr. Potter's legal guardian. Please understand, that while no one is making excuses for his atrocious conduct, Mr. Potter came forward entirely of his own volition to right this wrong, simply because he would not see you continue to suffer for his misdeed. He knows, and fully accepts, that he is now subject to discipline from me for the original infractions, as well as from his, now, family for his misbehavior. I know his penalties will be severe, and one reason they've not yet been assigned is that under the circumstances, we thought it only right that you have input. What punishment would you recommend?"

Draco looked up at Professor Snape in shock. "Seriously? I get to make a recommendation?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you do. It's only right, considering what happened here." Pavel affirmed.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, I think he should get just what I got! Let's see how Saint Harry Potter deals with stripes across HIS bum for a change!" Draco sneered. "In fact, he ought to get six of the best that I took for framing me, and then again for doing it in the first place!"

"Would you think that fair, Mr. Potter?" Pavel asked.

Harry had blanched as he thought about taking 12 strokes of the cane. He'd heard it swish through the air and strike, when Goyle had been "shadow caned" earlier in the year. While he knew that had been a sham, this wouldn't be, and he shuddered to think of how he might lose his nerve and dignity partway through.

"Yes, sirs," Harry kept his voice steady through a massive effort of will. "It's fair." Harry began to remove his robe.

"And I get to watch, right?" Draco asked, with a vicious glint in his eye.

Pavel answered, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. That is only fair as well."

Snape wanded the classroom door shut, and sound-warded, as he transfigured one of the student desks into a sidechair with arms, and cleared space around it. "Mr. Potter, have you ever been caned before?"

"No, sir," he answered, with only the slightest quiver in his voice.

"All right. You will bend over the back of this chair, grasp the arms there, and hold on with all your might. I am going to deliver six strokes, and you will count each of them. I will not deliver the next stroke until you count the last, so you will control how fast or slowly this progresses. You will, most likely, squirm a bit, and your foot may rise or your knee kick the chair. Those are expected. But you are NOT to let go of the chair, reach back, or attempt to kick at me. You are also not permitted to curse or speak beyond counting the strokes. Simple crying, or other comparable exclamation is both acceptable and expected. Are you ready and is all that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, as he assumed the position over the chair.

"Harry, put your mouthpiece in," Pavel instructed as he walked over to Severus and gently grasped his right bicep and his hand glowed a moment, _"I've retrieved and programmed your muscle memory to deliver precisely the blows taken by Draco, if that's all right," he mind-spoke to Severus._

 _"That's perfect, thank you. I'd have asked you to do that, if I'd known you could," he responded in kind. "I'm a little concerned, though. If Harry's never felt the cane before, this is a hell of an introduction. I'd not thrash someone this way for a first time."_

 _"I understand, and appreciate that. But this is Draco's call, and Harry knows it. This isn't simply punishment for wrongdoing. He's offering himself up to what he's put an innocent boy through. This is right. Unfortunate, but right. Lay on with a will, sir."_

Severus stood to Harry's left, laid the Junior School Cane across his seat for distance and placement, tapping a time or two so Harry knew where to expect the blow, drew back and "Whizzzz... CRACK!"

Harry's breath sucked in sharply, as involuntary vocalization made a short high pitched yelp. Snape waited patiently to hear Harry's count as he recovered himself. "One, sir..." it came.

Again, Snape let him know where it would land, and took a mercifully short time to deliver... "Whizzz... CRACK!" an inch or so below the first stroke. Harry's hips gyrated as his back tried to arch and he stood on his toes a moment. A quiet "yow" escaped his lips as he tried to keep a calm and stoic face. "Two, sir..."

Again, preparatory placement, then... "CRACK", an inch lower on his seat. None of the strokes were crossing or slanted, and there would be room for three more strokes before leaving the fleshy padding of his buttocks. It took a little longer this time, and his voice was a little thinner as he gave the count. "Three... sir..."

Pavel looked at Draco and was very relieved to see that while his eyes had glinted hungrily at seeing Harry take the first lick, his expression had now changed. He was experiencing that most wondrous of human connections, compassion. His brows were tilted upwards in a micro-expression of dismay. As Snape set his cane for the fourth strike, Draco's shoulders hunched a bit, and as it fell.. "CRACK"... he winced sympathetically with Harry. This time, Harry cried out, and tears leaked from his eyes. Yet he stood his ground, held the chair, and while his right foot lifted to the height of his knee, he stamped it back into place as he croaked, "Four... sir..."

 _"Dammit!" Draco thought. "I should be enjoying this! I was right there myself, less than an hour ago." Still, it seemed strange that he couldn't remember the feel of the cane this morning. He didn't know that Pavel had removed that entire event from his muscle memory when he'd been healed. He remembered it happening, and he knew, in an intellectual way, that it hurt like hell. But he couldn't remember the hurt. Strange..._

The cane sang through the air again, ending in its staccato "CRACK" against Harry's glutes. "AAaahhh..." Harry keened, still not yielding to the sobs that threatened just behind his throat. Pavel and John suffered with him, knowing this was a painful learning experience he'd have endured sometime or another, yet wishing it was not now, as neither of them moved a muscle.

"You're doing well, Mr. Potter. We're almost finished. Only one more..." Snape consoled him, as the cane rested alongside Snape's leg, waiting for Harry's count.

Harry nodded, through his tears, and tried to steady his breathing. "Five, sir..." as it seemed his voice had taken on some strength with the encouragement.

"Very well," Snape said, as he tapped the lowest part of Harry's seat, where he would feel this event the longest. The cane whistled through the air in almost an upstroke, with Snape's wrist bringing it back like a lash... "CRACK!" and Harry finally yielded to the tears and the sobs. Snape patiently waited, before saying, "I need you to finish the count, young sir."

Harry pulled his face from his arm, where he had buried it to cry, and said, "Six, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You may rise when ready," Snape said, in a compassionate voice as he walked away. "You took that with great courage, sir. There's no shame in your tears."

About half a minute later, Harry stood up straight and shuffled away from the chair. Every movement, every step, abraded his backside as his clothing shifted over the red and white stripes of his assaulted skin. The pain of the blows, the sting, and the fire of the chastisement were beyond description, and it was something he never wanted to repeat as long as he lived. He would soon have command over his breathing, and would stop tearing and hiccoughing.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy?" Pavel asked, "Do you still want to see Mr. Potter take another set of six?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry. That was wrong. Potter, you're braver than I am, I howled like a baby. You've got a pair, I'll give you that," Draco said, in a voice he hoped was low enough for only Harry to hear as he walked towards him.

"Nonetheless," Pavel said, "while this may well have taken care of Mr. Potter's punishment from Professor Snape, we have yet to resolve his punishment from me. Professor, please do not put away your cane."

Snape looked at him in utter confusion. "Professor, there's no way you can want me to..."

"No, dear friend," Pavel smiled a bit sadly and shook his head. "Our young man has had quite enough for one day. Yet, he did a very wrong thing, an unthinkable thing. He tacitly bore false witness against a classmate, and subjected an innocent to undeserved punishment. He did this, out of a need for revenge. He wanted to 'get even' with Draco for past offenses, valid or not. Revenge is a fool's game. It doesn't give anyone real closure or pleasure, like true forgiveness does. Does it, boys? Did either one of you really feel 'good' or 'better' when you saw the suffering of the other?"

"No, sir..." the two of them shook their heads and echoed.

 _And in a moment of mind-speak, Pavel looked up at Severus to say, "And you... so harsh a punishment. Truly to teach? Or in anger or offense at being violated? Did you consider that the boy may have spoken truth? Did you use your abilities to check him for deception? Or did you just react, mostly in anger? Don't get me wrong, dear boy. We've all done it sometime, but it's best to recognize and remove it from parenting as early as possible. I know it will not happen again, will it?"_

 _Snape shook his head sadly, "No, sir, it won't."_

"Harry, we are going to complete your punishment right now. I am going to do the most painful thing to you that I can possibly imagine. You will, for once, understand an oft maligned saying. For this is going to hurt you far more than it does me. Draco in judging you, has demanded a second set of six strokes. I agree with that..." Pavel was interrupted by a sharp intake of Harry's breath hissing across the room. "However, I will not permit you to take more than the six you already have. Your actions today reflect not only on you as my son, but on me as your father. I have told you before, I stand in your place when necessary. Right here, right now, I am going to take precisely the same six strokes..." So saying, he removed his cuff-links, rolled up both of his sleeves, removed the wrist sheath containing his wand, and handed them all to Harry.

Harry was so shocked his crying stopped completely, "Sir, no! You can't do this! This isn't right!"

"Harry, I agree in part. This isn't right, because the punishment of any innocent is wrong. But Draco is correct, that two sets are fair and due. And I'll not permit you to take a second set. Your failure this morning, is my failure to have taught you better. Therefore, this is appropriate. Furthermore, truly, there is no punishment I could subject you to, that would cause you more pain where it will do the most good, than what you are about to experience. And if this keeps you from ever doing such a thing again, I am well satisfied." Pavel walked to the chair, moved his billfold from his back pocket to his front, assumed the position of correction, and firmly grasped the arms of the chair. "Professor Snape, if you would please. Your arm still recalls the correct force exactly. I am ready."

Snape couldn't move. He would not step into position. _"Pavel! I cannot do this!" he mind-spoke._

 _"You can, and you will. This is where learning happens. Wouldn't you do this for Draco? Wouldn't you take a simple thrashing to know that he would never again frame an innocent for a crime? You and I have both suffered far more than this in our lives. It is easy, especially for the young, to do dreadfully hurtful things when they do not see the hurt they cause. This... now this... is something else again. You are making this harder on them with the delay. If you must, dear friend," Pavel mentally laughed without changing his facial expression, "think of this as your own punishment! If it is difficult for you to do this... well, perhaps that is not an altogether bad thing, eh? Now, will you please lay on with a will."_

 _"Yes, sir," Snape acknowledged, as he stepped up to the mark._

"Thank you," Pavel said quietly, aloud.

Snape placed the cane at the first spot. Pavel nodded. The cane whistled... "CRACK". Pavel winced, closed his eyes as his lips drew tight, but otherwise did not move. "One, sir."

Second placement, Pavel nodded, cane whooshed through the air.. "CRACK", just below the first. Pavel winced again, again the blow was visible on his face, but then relaxed. "Two, sir."

"NO! Papa! No!" Harry couldn't stand it, and dashed behind Pavel to stop this. "No, Professor Snape, please don't hit him again. I'll take the rest. Pleeeasse..." and Harry was crying, as he tried to hold on to Snape's arm and prevent another stroke.

"Harry James Potter!" Pavel barked, totally startling Harry who had never been addressed by his full name before. "You will STAND CLEAR! Your punishment is to stand aside and watch this happen. This is what it is to cause pain to someone you care about. This is what John, or I, or Professor Snape, go through when WE must correct you or Draco. If you honor me, if you intend to obey me and honor my words, you will stand aside right now, and let us finish this. Otherwise, you are defying me, and telling me that being my son means nothing to you."

Harry was crying openly, hardly caring that Draco was there or what he thought. "This is WRONG, Papa!" but he stood aside.

"Apologies, Professor Snape. Please carry on," Pavel said, as the cane positioned itself again.

"Swish!"... "CRACK!"... as Pavel jumped a bit on his toes with the contact, and there was a slight grunt. He allowed himself precisely 5 seconds to recover, and said, "Three, sir."

Fourth placement, brief nod from Pavel as he set his jaw, swishing sound... "CRACK!", again just a wince and closed eyes for about two seconds, before he relaxed and said, "Four, sir."

Snape knew the most merciful thing he could do all round was be brusque. Placement, Pavel's nod, sound of air whistling past the birch fibers of the cane, "CRACK!" His body stiffened all over, his knuckles wrapped around the chair arms were white with tension, as he took a deep breath. "Five, sir."

Snape had tears in his eyes as he placed the cane for its last stroke. Pavel nodded, and focused on his breathing as the sidearm swing brought the cane sharply across his seat above the thighs... "swish"... "CRACK!" As his back tried to arch, but his feet and hands remained firm. A very long slow breath as he willed his body to relax. "Six, sir," he said, with his baritone utterly clear.

"You may rise at will, sir."

Slowly, but steadily, Pavel stood up. He turned to Professor Snape and said, "Thank you, sir. I know how hard that was for you. I am grateful."

Harry was beside himself with grief, weeping unashamedly. Oddly enough, so was Draco. Pavel walked to hug Harry, as Snape opened his arms to Draco, and both pair just embraced and comforted one another.

"Now, gentlemen?" Pavel began, as he received back and attached his sheath and wand, his cuff-links, and began to redress himself, "I am perfectly happy never to have to do that again. But, if that's necessary to show how wrong it is to falsify evidence, to perjure oneself, to frame an innocent, or to be brutal out of revenge or pique... I would do it again. Certainly not soon, I hope.

"Harry? Have you something to say to Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape?" Pavel prompted.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Malfoy, I am truly and heartily sorry for what I did to you this morning. Again, I hope you forgive me. Professor Snape, I offer no excuse for what I did. It was totally wrong, I should not have done it, and I'll never do anything like that again. Please pardon me, my dishonorable conduct," and he bowed.

"Mr. Potter," Snape began, "for my part you are forgiven, you have been punished, and I know you've learned a valuable lesson. We will consider this matter closed. Draco?" he prompted.

"Potter, we may not get along, and what you did this morning... well... But, you took your licks like a man, better than I did in fact, and it's saying something that you put yourself through all that just to get me healed up. So, yeah, far as I'm concerned... forgive and forget. Besides, as a prank, that was pretty slick..." Draco chuckled as he reached out and shook hands with Harry.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape, is our correction completed to your satisfaction?" Pavel asked, as he stood alongside Harry.

Snape had seen this ritual before, and guided Draco to stand alongside him, facing Pavel and Harry. "Yes, sirs. I find it well and truly completed, don't you, Draco."

"Erm, yes, sir," Draco answered, trying to catch on to what was happening.

"Thank you," Pavel and Harry said in unison, as they bowed.

Professor Snape bowed in return, and Draco followed his lead.

"Now, what say we go get some food? The Great Hall is calling our names, eh?" Pavel chuckled as he walked towards the door a bit more slowly than was his wont. Then again, Harry wasn't in any great rush either.

John said, "Let me shorten the walk, if I may..." and so saying, he opened a temporary portal from Snape's classroom to quite near the Great Hall entrance.

"You'll get no argument from me!" Pavel laughed. "Harry, you and I will sit still and eat our luncheon without wincing or whinging, agreed? No complaints and no whining? Fair?"

"Fair. But man oh man, how did you do that without making a sound? You've gotta teach me that!" Harry admired.

"Give it time, my son. Focus... everything is focus. I'll see you later in the afternoon for class." he tousled the boy's hair as he walked towards the Head Table.

"Yes, sir. Um, Master Constantine?" Harry asked, as they were among other students in the hallway now, "Have you a moment?"

John hung back. "Sure thing, Little Brother. What's up?"

"Are you still speaking to me? Are you mad at me? I can't believe Papa did that. If I were you, I'd want to kill me."

"No, no, little man. That's not the first time he's done that. I've had a dose of that, too." John smiled a bit sadly.

"Really? How? Why? What'd you do?" Harry couldn't believe it.

"That's a story for another time, Squirt. Let me just say, when you do something that really compromises your honor, that Papa wants to change your heart with no possibility of failure... especially if the punishment you've earned or are assigned is greater than he will permit you to bear... well, he's never kidding when he says he 'stands in your stead'. He would much sooner take your just punishment on himself, knowing that watching him do that will make a vastly deeper impression on you, changing your behavior, than just to suffer it yourself."

"I swear to you, John, I'll never do that again as long as I live!"

"I know, Squirt. I know. I never did, either! We love ya, Squirt. Welcome to the family!"


	2. Epilogue - Case Closed

**Epilogue - Case Closed**

Harry was comparatively quiet through History of Magic as his last class of the day. Ron and Hermione had tried to talk to him after lunch, but he hadn't felt much like talking. They had noticed him sitting carefully a time or two, and asked about it, but he said he'd explain later and they left him alone. Draco hadn't said anything or given him a hard time all through the afternoon.

When class ended, Harry looked really sad as Pavel dismissed the students and Harry mind-spoke as he dawdled putting his papers and books away. _"Papa?"_

 _"Yes, Harry?" Pavel answered in a bright, normal tone._

 _"What do you want me to do now? Where shall I go?" Harry asked, in a dejected tone,_ as Ron and Hermione packed up to leave as well.

Pavel turned and spoke to the three of them aloud, "Do you children have homework or studying to do? Are your papers or projects ready for the exams next week?"

Hermione answered, "I think we all have some homework, and I KNOW..." as she looked sharply at both Ron and Harry... "that we all have studying to do for our exams."

"I thought so... So I presume we shall spend this day as we normally do, working around the Dining Table at home while we have tea, no?" Pavel asked.

"That's wonderful, Professor. I think I, for one, will go change clothes first, but then I'll be right there. See ya, Harry... Ron..." and she bounced out.

"Yeah, I'm gonna change, too. See you there in a couple minutes," and Ron headed out leaving Harry and Pavel alone in the classroom.

"Let's see if we can Blink home, Harry?" Pavel said, dressed, packed, and ready to go. "Why so glum, my son?"

Harry was near tears. "OK, shall I Blink to your Study, then?"

Pavel put his materials back down on his desk, to ask thoughtfully, "Why would you do that, Harry?"

"Well, I figure we need to finish my punishment. Am I grounded, or... whatever?" he looked down. "It can't really be over that quick and easy. Not for what I did. Not for how angry I know you were. I'm grateful that you didn't yell at me in front of Draco or Professor Snape, but..." and Harry wouldn't raise his eyes to meet the Professor's gaze.

"Ah, I see," Pavel said. "You are, as they say, 'waiting for the other shoe to drop'..."

"Yes, sir, I guess..." Harry mumbled.

"Let us Blink to my Study at home for a moment, and we will continue this conversation..."

"Yes, sir..." Harry acknowledged, miserably.

Within moments of one another, they both materialized in Pavel's Study, Pavel behind his desk, Harry in front.

"Go put up your things, and get comfortable, Harry, then return here, please. I shall do the same." Pavel instructed, as he changed his academic garb for his household lounging robes, and got his materials together to correct student work and tally his grades.

Harry went to his room, changed into play clothes quickly, and got out his homework assignments for the evening, putting them on the Dining table as he passed it, and headed back to the Study.

Professor Konstantyn sat in a comfortable chair to the side of his Study, where a cluster of other such chairs and a loveseat sat before a fireplace even there. There was something comforting to him about always having a reading and gathering place available, anytime a space was set aside for him to think. When Harry entered, he called him over asking if he'd care to sit down, or even lie on the loveseat prone or on his side to talk.

"That's OK, Papa," Harry smiled. "I've been sitting all through classes, I'd prefer to stand for a bit."

"That's fine, son. Cushions are acceptable, but I'm sorry we can do nothing else to relieve the discomfort. We'll just bear with it for a few days. If you want to stand for supper up here, that's all right, and no one will comment. We can eat up here if you like, or you can with John and Oxsana, and he most certainly won't make you feel uncomfortable. He's stood through a meal or two himself, I assure you." Pavel smiled with reminiscence.

"No, I'll go down to the Great Hall with everybody. It won't do me any harm, and it won't have to take very long, I can eat and return here when I'm done. It's not like class, where I'm stuck until dismissed. If I get too sore, I'll just come home. I think... anyway... that's what I wanted to talk about..." Harry said, as he watched Pavel nod. "Am I grounded? Is there any further correction? Or is this completely finished?"

"Well Harry, how do you feel about it? Your offense has been forgiven by Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy. After that, you received correction from me." Pavel said, calmly.

"But I DIDN'T, Papa. I didn't receive correction from you. I watched you being punished by Professor Snape! That was awful. I still feel awful about it. I know you have to be sitting there just as uncomfortable as I am, and it haunts me. And you haven't yelled at me, or lectured me about what I did, or anything. I've not had a 'little chat' in here, or anything. I just feel like we aren't finished, and I don't know what's coming."

"I see. Well, Harry, let's consider this time together our 'little chat' shall we? Now, is there anything about what you did or why you did it that you've failed to tell me?"

"No, sir. I told you everything."

"All right. I believe I made my thoughts and feelings clear already, but let me restate. What you did, to take that Answer Key and plant it in Draco's belongings to implicate him for the offense... was wrong. It was dishonorable, dishonest, cruel, and utterly unacceptable. You felt justified, when you did it, because of offenses you held against Draco with his surveillance of you and his tattling. Whether you did or didn't have legitimate grievance against him, NOTHING justifies the deceit of having someone innocently accused or punished for an offense you commit. It's made all the more despicable by the fact that such injustice was, in fact, your very purpose for committing the offense. That's far worse than even having some selfish reason for doing a wrong thing, finding someone else get blamed for it, and lacking the courage to correct the error.

"The sort of callous depravity of heart that can weave a web of circumstantial evidence to convict an innocent of a crime, is utterly unacceptable in my son, or in any young man with as good and honorable a heart as yours. I could not, would not, and never will accept such behavior from you. Are you hearing me clearly?" Pavel's words were stern, and his expression was serious, but his tone was altogether gentle and had been throughout.

"Yes, sir..." Harry answered, looking down at the floor again, as his voice thickened and he was near to tears.

"Now, young man, having said all of that... You, your heart, your honor, are so much in agreement with me that you could not let the matter stand that way for more than 20 minutes. Once you realized what had happened, the only thought in your mind was how to make it right again. I know you were highly motivated by the fact that Draco was in pain, and your actions could relieve that. But frankly, I doubt you would have made it to supper without confessing, even if all Draco had suffered were some lines in a detention. It takes truly dark places in the heart to rejoice in the suffering or shame of someone who has not earned it.

"There now, Harry, is your 'lecture'. I'm not going to 'yell at you'. I never have, and I try never to do that, unless to stop some action in progress. But let me ask you this, while my words may have stung a bit just now, did I actually say anything at all that you didn't already know? I would argue, 'no'. You already knew everything I just said, before you even stepped into this room. You acted today out of your understanding of all those words. You recognized what was wrong, you dared to expose yourself to correction, and you embraced your correction without protest. You humbled yourself in contrition and restitution, and made every effort to repair the damage that was done.

"I did not call you in here for a 'little chat' lecture today, because you didn't need it. You wonder if there is further penalty due... essay, or lines, or grounding. Let me ask you then, do you feel that is necessary or would be helpful?"

"I don't know, sir. I know I'd prefer not to have more consequences, but I still feel bad about what happened... about what I did."

"I can understand and appreciate that, Harry. When good people do wrong things, we usually will know regret. We would 'take it back' if we could, and the memory makes us feel bad. But that memory and regret is not a 'bad' thing. That helps us make better choices in like circumstances in the future. Your regret of today, will make it much less likely that the next time someone does you wrong, you seek vengeance against them. Will grounding you take that memory or that regret, away?"

"No, sir."

"Would it make you any less likely to do what you did today? Or has what you've already been through enough? Are you ever liable to do this again?"

"No way. No, sir."

"I think perhaps you haven't felt 'closure' on this, in part, because you and I never finished our dialogue. You and I closed our issues with Professor Snape and Draco. But you then endured your correction from me, when I took your six. What have you not asked me, when I've dealt with your consequences?"

Harry turned to face Pavel squarely saying, "Sir, I deeply regret my wrongful actions today, and ask you to forgive me."

"You are forgiven, my beloved son."

"Then have I satisfactorily completed my correction for those actions, sir?"

Pavel nodded with approval as he answered, "The question is always the same. If you found yourself in the same situation, with the same idea, would you choose to do the same thing?"

"No, sir. I'll never do such a thing again."

"Then you have learned all that I would have you understand from this, and yes, your correction is satisfactorily completed."

Harry smiled, for the first time since the potions class in the morning. He walked over and threw his arms around Pavel's neck, as his throat grew husky, and his muffled voice muttered into Pavel's chest, "Thank you, Papa. I'm really sorry... and I love you."

"I know, my brave little boy. We all do wrong things from time to time. But we define ourselves by the choices and decisions we make, and the lessons we learn once we know they are wrong. You've done very well today, after a faltering start. I could not be more proud of you.

"Now! Let's go work on our studies with Ron and Hermione, before they think I've killed you, eh?" Pavel said, releasing Harry as the boy headed towards the door. "Attentive as they are, I'm sure they've noticed you wince a time or two, and probably think I've taken my belt to you. I hope you will rescue my reputation for being a 'warm and fuzzy' guardian."

"I dunno, Papa," Harry smiled with a mischievous grin, "you've been known to be a bit intimidating, and you give out a lot of detentions..."

"Cheeky scamp! Get to your homework!" Pavel laughed, as Harry opened the door.

Together, they laughingly got to the Dining table and both sat down gingerly, to the astonished looks of Hermione and Ron.

"Don't ask..." Pavel laughed, laying out his work, while the others tried to look busy and studious.


	3. Epilogue II: Godfather - Reboot

**Epilogue II: Godfather - Reboot**

The Konstantyn contingent had just stepped through the portal from the Potions Classroom to the Great Hall entrance, as Draco gathered up his things to head to luncheon.

"Mr. Malfoy? Would you please join me for lunch here? I'd like to have a talk," Professor Snape invited. So saying, he summoned a house elf requesting plates and beverages for himself and Draco. He led Draco into his laboratory, turning left to take seats in the conversation area, surrounded by books, and a fireplace, with comfortable seating, a low coffee table, and end tables among the armchairs. He took a large comfortable chair, and gestured for Draco to take another just to his right, as their lunches appeared before them on serving trays.

Draco kept silent throughout, unsure of the agenda for this meeting. Only recently had Snape offered to take a direct parental role in his life as godfather, and it was only days ago that Draco had decided to accept the offer. They had begun to spend time together, getting to know one another better, sharing the small talk of day to day life, reorienting their relationship. This event today... to be found with the Potions Answer Key in his bag without his knowledge... to try to explain and be given no opportunity for protest or inquiry... and then to be given a hard six of the best, without the slightest gesture of comfort or even forgiveness after the punishment, had shaken his confidence in Snape and his resolve to trust the man, clear down to his core.

Draco could see that Snape regretted the entire situation, but he still felt betrayed. Draco had almost been willing to trust this man. When he was accused of cheating, then Snape kept him back at the end of class, he thought he could explain his innocence and rely on his godfather to champion his cause and advocate for him. Together, he thought, they would investigate these false charges and bring the true culprit to justice. He'd thought that together they'd clear his name and restore his tarnished honor. Instead, he felt utterly betrayed as his godfather not only failed to be his champion and advocate, but would not even entertain the notion of his innocence and executed summary justice upon his person.

Draco was still angry. Draco was still hurt. And Draco was still totally undecided as to whether he could ever come to trust Severus Snape. So, not knowing what to say... Not knowing how or whether to say any of this at all... Draco said nothing.

"I know I apologized already," Snape began, pinching the bridge of his nose to discourage a ripping headache that was just rising on his mental horizon. "But you deserve more than a simple 'I'm sorry' from me for what happened.

"I make no excuses for what I did. It was unconscionable. Not that you were punished, for I know that proper discipline is an appropriate part of a parent's role. But rather, that you were punished unjustly, excessively, without a fair hearing, and without processing the event into a learning experience. What I did was not proper parental discipline, but self-serving abuse... and that is what was unconscionable, for which I make no excuses."

Draco was a bit confused by these words. He'd suffered far more severe punishment from his own father and never considered that abusive. The Six he had taken from Snape had been expertly delivered, without wound or welt, and he knew if he'd truly earned them, he'd have no complaint whatever. "Professor, I don't think..."

Severus interrupted him with an upraised hand and a gentle response, "Wait, Draco. Let me get this said before you respond."

The boy silently nodded, reaching for his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"What did I do that was so wrong? One, I disciplined you in anger, without allowing time to cool my reaction to what I considered your offense. Two, the degree of your punishment was not determined by either the degree of your alleged offense, or even by any measured judgment of what correction would bring you to sincere remorse. Instead, your pain was determined by the offense **_I_** felt... the interior pain **_I_ **felt... at what I considered your betrayal of my trust and regard, and exploitation of our new relationship. I felt betrayed by you, Draco. I exacted retribution for that betrayal."

Seeing the look of utter shock on Draco's face, Severus laughed a mirthless chuckle. "Yes, ironic isn't it? I felt betrayed by you, and thus I managed to betray you? Or at least, I should think that would be a feeling you have in the circumstances. That is what makes this so difficult for me.

"I am not a 'nice' man. I'm not even certain I am a 'good' man, though I'm beginning to suspect the possibility. I am capable of being a 'cruel' man, but not out of selfishness. I do not open myself... my feelings... my concern... to many people. I do not trust easily. I have never developed affection, easily... Egads!" Snape slammed his hand down on the arm of his chair as he leapt up and began to pace, restlessly... "I am talking such drivel! What's WRONG with me?" he mused.

"Draco? Let's make this simple. If you want to have done with this whole thing, this idea of my raising you as your godfather, I would completely understand. I've never been a father, I was barely even a son, and I have no idea how a functional family works except insofar as I'm currently able to observe one..."

Draco's brows knit in inquiry, wanting to explore this statement...

"Hold your questions for the moment, We'll get there..." he interrupted, determined to go on. "I am a very flawed human, and this morning you saw me with all those flaws. I was angry, I was vindictive, and I abused my authority and status to exact 'revenge'. Those are ugly parts of me that I deeply regret. For those things, I apologize and offer no excuse.

"Yet, what offers me a sense of light at the end of a tunnel, is the fact that I DO regret them. I abhor what I did to you and how unjust it was. I do NOT want to abandon our covenant of care, even though today I violated it so badly. But that decision needs to be yours alone. Last week I made you an offer, to raise you as my son. I made that offer in ignorance of my own frailties and limitations. I was arrogant enough to think I knew how to do that, as if I would make no mistakes. You accepted that offer on those same false premises. Should you recant that acceptance, I for one could not fault you for such a decision.

"However, if you are willing, I would sooner we start again, on this more realistic footing. There are some conditions I would place in our relationship. I have learned from today's disaster, both from my own flaws in parenting, and from seeing it expertly done. If you are willing to give this another go, I assure you that never again will I punish or penalize without hearing you out fully, exploring the truth of a matter, and letting emotions settle enough that I know any discipline is being measured by what will grow and develop YOU, not what would satisfy me.

"As was so pointedly demonstrated just now, nothing so promotes remorse as the unjust punishment of the innocent. Draco, you were utterly innocent this morning, and I cannot possibly regret more that I punished you, rather than listening and defending you. If you are willing, I would start over on this entire project. No matter what you decide, I will simply say I was deeply out of order this morning. I apologize, and I ask that you forgive me. Now, the floor is yours." Snape again seated himself in his chair, determined not to interrupt, correct, or adulterate whatever response he received from Draco.

Oddly enough, Draco did not seem in any great hurry to speak. Instead, it seemed he sat musing over all Snape had said. After a few moments, moisture welled in his eyes, confusing Snape utterly, making him feel even more wretched than he already did.

"No, you misunderstand, Godfather," Draco began. "It's true, when I sat down here just now, I felt just as angry and resentful as you thought I'd feel. But just now you did something... You don't understand... Nobody's ever..." and two quiet tears spilled, one from each eye, as quickly he brushed them away and coughed to clear his throat. "No adult has ever apologized to me, or asked for forgiveness... not ever. Do you know how many times I've been blamed for things I didn't do? Do you know how often I've been punished for things I didn't do? I can't count. But no one ever, even after the truth was known, no one ever apologized to me. I'm just a child, I don't count. Not like a 'real' person. Not like an adult.

"So that decided me. Yes, I want to start again. Not because you're perfect. Not even because you're 'good', and certainly not because you're 'nice'. But I'll start again because you're honest. What you just said to me was hard, because you're a proud man, just as I am proud. But you try very hard to back that up. You try to be that good, worthy of that pride. You do your best always, and you require the same of others. I can live with that. So, apparently, today you discovered that in this 'parenting' thing, you've got more to learn. OK, I can go with that. Frankly, as to this 'respectful, honorable son' thing, I've got a bit to learn, too.

"I'd like to think that if I'd pranked Potter like he pranked me, and he wrongly took the six... Well, I'd like to think I'd have spoken up like he did. To be honest, I'm not at all sure I would have. Certainly not knowing my guardian would put my fate into his hands once I did. Potter knew that, I think. I suspect that's just how Professor Konstantyn is. He's a strict old coot. But between them... Potter and Konstantyn, and even Master Constantine with them... they had something going on, something happening with them... something I want. Whatever that was, it made me wish I had that with you. And if that's what you're talking about... If that's what you want to build between us, then... Yes. Yes, I want that, too.

"So I forgive you. You're human, you made a mistake because you were angry. You know more now, and I believe you when you say that won't happen again. So yeah, I'm willing to start over." Draco paused to reflect a moment and started to chuckle. "And if it's any comfort to you, I could tell you about six things you rightly could have given me that whipping for, that you know nothing about... so don't feel TOO bad about it. Maybe I can just keep that for a 'raincheck credit'? Use it as a wild card, the next time I earn one?"

This suggestion made even the dour Bat of the Dungeons chuckle. "We shall see, Mr. Malfoy! I would like to think we will progress from such behaviors and sanctions, to ones requiring considerably less severity. In fact, I should like to set one singular anchor in place between us, if I may..."

"What's that, sir?" Draco looked curious.

"Let us always be honest with one another. No lies. No unaskable questions, but not all questions may be answered. Nonetheless, what we DO say, whatever answers either of us DO give, let it be the truth and nothing else. Agreed?"

Draco nodded, "Agreed."

"Very well, then. We shall begin anew and see how this goes. And for now... let's eat." Severus concluded.

"Yes, sir. This looks wonderful," Draco responded, and both knew it was not just the food he was thinking of.

* * *

 _ **A/N** Draco is likely to realign his loyalties over time, changing the path of his life. This was fun to write, as it exposes a bit more of the backstory of the Konstantyn's, along with foreshadowing where the main story arc will head. Reviews are both welcome and encouraging. Please let me know what you think! Grace - Mort_


End file.
